This invention is directed to a frame and cards used for playing a board game in which the players simulate a shopping trip to a mall.
An object of this invention is to display matching outfits or ensemble using a frame containing a replica of a mannequin clothed in an outline of an outfit or ensemble with several windows created in the outline of the outfit so that the design and color of the components of the mannequin's outfit may be changed by alternatively inserting decorative cards into the frame.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.